BirdFlash - iPod Challenge
by TooCreative4Life
Summary: A set of 10 song inspired stories that all are about BirdFlash RobXKF Dick Grayson & Wally West Robin X Kid Flash


**Nothing Even Matters - Big Time Rush**

Wally fiddled with his phone as he flattened himself on the bed, head hanging off lazily, as he watched Dick move around the grandiose room. The speedster wasn't too happy about the coming situation, but then again he was never too pleased when Dick needed to go away on business trips. The red-head let out a small sigh, catching the attention of his acrobat.

"Something wrong?" The baby blues sparkled with concern.

"Just gonna miss you is all."

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash." Dick chuckled as he walked over to the bed.

Wally sat up, his eyes rolling before he groaned, "Don't you start too! Barry does that enough. And besides, it doesn't even work for you!"

"It's the thought that matters."

**Jesus, Take The Wheel - Carrie Underwood**

A red blur raced down the road, going too fast for the iced over asphalt, but the runner couldn't care. He was late, again, and he was vaguely sure that being late for your first christmas dinner at your boyfriend's house under the official title of "Boyfriend" was a big faux-pas in upper-socialite society. Green eyes closed against the wind; in his haste he had neglected to grab his goggles.

With eyes closed the speedster didn't see the patch of particularly slippery patch of ice quite near to edge of the rising cliff-side road. His red boot stepped on it and, true to the Wally West Luck, slipped out from beneath him.

The red-head couldn't control himself as he skidded across the frozen surface, careening towards the edge. Eyes closed tight as he grappled for one last hold on the edge. Surprised at the lack of falling sensation, Wally opened his eyes to find that he was grabbing onto the cliff face, a large firm hand clamped around his wrist. He didn't know whether to be thankful or still terrified for his life that the Batman had just saved him from falling to his doom while racing to his son's christmas party.

**Chasing The Sun - Sara Bareilles**

Clouds gathered over the cemetery, and the rest of Gotham, though the two gentlemen walking through the rows of tombstones only noticed the grey's above them. After walking a semi-well-worn path they stopped in front of a rather small stone. The taller boy, a red-head, held his arms tightly around the smaller framed boy as he began to weep, tears falling like rain soon would.

In the black haired boy's hand was a letter he brought every year, despite the weather, in spite of how much it hurt; he brought it and relearned the words on it in front of it's writer's stone. The acrobat would always remember, but never be able to recite the letter that Wally had left him.

"Dick,

Just remember to keep chasing the sunshine; we live in a city stuck between the dead and the living, you've lived your life in the cemetery more than in an actual home. I don't want you spending more of it mourning me.

Get on with your life.

Live it like I would; like you would if I were you.

Be back in a flash (or a million),

Wall-man"

**Concrete Angel - Martina McBride**

The sound of rushing water filled the air as green eyes closed tightly, holding back the tears that screamed to fall. Hands gripped the sink's edge with a grip strong enough to crack bones, knuckles turning white. Red hair swept in front of Wally's freckled face, hiding the blossoming bruises and the red trail that dribbled from his lower lip and nose.

He was so close to breaking, so close to shattering it was a miracle he had remained as whole as he was for so long.

A broken sound almost escaped him, but stopped in it's tracks as he heard the window open and shut with a softness only one person on earth could do. The cracked frame of the red-head did not move, hardly acknowledging the entrance of a raven-haired boy. The smaller boy walked to the older teen, wrapping his arms around him from behind with a gentleness and knowledge of the bruises and scars no one else had.

"I'm here Wally," was all the newcomer said before the first of a million tears that night fell.

**Beneath Your Beautiful - Madylin Bailey (cover)**

Wally tugged nervously at the suit jacket he had donned not too long ago. The constricting black material felt so foreign to him. He groaned in frustration as it refused to move into a more comfortable position or give him and more room to move. The speedster decided to just walk off his frustration.

The reason for him wearing such an annoying garment? Because Dick had begged the red-head to come to the banquet as a favor, and the speedster could not refuse that boy. In the seven years the two had known each other Wally could never find a reason, nor the ability, to say no to those special blue eyes and charming smile; both of those things sending fluttering sensations to his stomach and making him feel like doing triple somersaults and every acrobatic move Robin did to just express himself. There was no word to describe how he felt about the Boy Wonder, but no matter what he felt there was not anything he could do. Dick didn't like him back, he was pretty sure of that.

But those pretty blue eyes always left him thinking maybe… so, where was the harm in maybe trying something using the constricting suit to his advantage?

**I Need Your Love - Madylin Bailey (Cover)**

Dick stood on the roof tops, anger simmering just beneath his skin. A phone was gripped tightly in his hand, looking almost like a knife as it glinted in the moonlight. He paced around, feet kicking at rocks.

Why couldn't Wally just understand what he was saying? Why couldn't the red-headed speedster just listen and see that Dick was doing what needed to be done? Blüdhaven needed a protector, and Dick would let himself die before giving up on his city just because a little drug over-lord and a couple mob bosses swore to get his head on a platter. If Wally wanted to get out of the life, he didn't have to drag Dick out with him!

The Boy Wonder pulled at his hair and stopped at the edge of the building's roof, looking over the dusty city lights.

**Safe And Sound - Madylin Bailey (Cover)**

Panicked breaths echoed in the small space. Green eyes shifted around the room anxiously, trying to find anything to help. There was so much red seeping onto his bright yellow costume… so much red. He was extremely glad then that his partner's suit was a black red one, hiding much of the gruesome color.

A strange chuckle broke from the speedster's mouth, "Ya know, Rob, I don't think I've ever been this glad that you're costume's so monochromatic."

"Figures, you finally admit how much you like seeing me in this when it's ruined and just a little too late for anything." Was the pained answer.

Firm hands gripped small shoulder and looked straight through the domino mask as Wally moved to be directly face-to-face with Dick as he swore, "I will get you home, Rob. I swear to you; I will get you home safe and sound." He paused. "Do you believe me?"

Looking straight back into the green depths of Wally's eyes Dick did believe him, or wanted to, so he nodded and answered, "Yeah."

**Young And Beautiful - Madilyn Bailey (Cover)**

The bright light of the moon lit up to figure as they sat on top of Wayne tower. Their hands were entwined as they leaned back, eyes gazing up at the stars. Both wore calm expressions of contentment. Blue eyes closed slowly, a soft sigh following shorlty after. A concerned pair of green turned to look at his partner.

"Dick?" the speedster asked.

"Yeah?"

"Anything the matter?"

At first he was answered with just a sigh, but then by a quiet, "Not really. Just a question that's bouncing around."

"Do I have to beg for you to elaborate?"

"No," Dick chuckled before opening his eyes and looking to Wally. He took a small breath and exhaled loudly. "No, you don't. It's just a left over thing from a dream, nightmare really, where in the beginning I was concerned that you were jsut dating me for the money. I've had plenty of girls like that, so it didn't seem like a stretch then. But, the question in my dream that always led to the nightmare was 'Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and wealthy and beautiful?'."

The smaller framed boy felt arms wrap around within the second he had finished and was almost choking as he heard words tumble softly and speedily from Wally's mouth, "Of course I will, but that's also a non-valid question because you'll always be beautiful to me." Then they both started laughing while they continued hugging.

**Radioactive - Madylin Bailey (Imagine Dragons Acoustic Cover)**

Ashes rained down from the sky as broken sobs split the too silent air. Two figures were concealed beneath a sheet of ashes and dust, though the flaming red hair standing out amongst the gray and black. A still black clad figure lay in the red-head's lap, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. A fine trail of blood leaked from the swollen chapped lips as larger one's began to quell and stop streaming from the broken, disfigured nose and various lacerations across the still figure's chest.

Puffy normally-but-red-from-crying eyes opened and gazed with sorrow at the broken man in his hold. Another strangled cry broke from his lips. They had known this world would probably kill them both but they had promised to go out together, and die fighting against the top dog and take him out too. It was not long after the Reach were defeated that they found out Jaime was never gonig to destroy the world; no, the hispanic had been loyal to the League, Team and human race till his last breath. It was a mind-controlled Superboy clone very similar to Match that took over, killing Jaime for the Scarab.

And now, fifteen years into the fight Blue Match had managed to kill off the last people who would resist him, killing two heroes with one blow.

**Taylor Swift - Eyes Open - Hunger Games (Madilyn Bailey Cover)**

Blue eyes blinked rapidly as they focused on the image in the mirror. They skimmed over the perfectly gelled back hair, pristine neck tie, spotless suit and dress shirt. He took another breath, hands coming together in front of him. As his fingers nervously found the ring around his finger and eyes looked over the simple silver band. There was no gem though an engraving of a lightning bolt and stylized "R" had been made on the outside of it.

Dick's heart fluttered with nervous beats as he thought about what he and Wally were about to do. They had decided, after the speedster had proposed, that it was time for Dick Grayson to officially come off of the market and announce that not only had he been in a relationship for the last four years but that he was engaged to said partner. They both understood that all the eyes on them would be filled with scrutiny and judgement, but they were ready for it. After all, the reporters should have been keeping their eyes open enough to see it in the first place.

* * *

_**Author'sNote**_

_Can I just assume that the majority of you reading this will like it? Maybe? Yes? No? Well I would love it if you told me which one of these you like and if they all or a few or even just one of them deserves it's own little story. I'm willing to make them all one, but I need the support and the reader "good to go" green light to do it. Are you with me?__  
_

_So... read it. Review it. And look at the other fandoms I've done iPod challenges for!_


End file.
